


Do I Wanna Know?

by glowingdean



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: AU: Where they live in California and there're no Hunter or Angels or Demons, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:03:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowingdean/pseuds/glowingdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's going for a run, he falls twice. Once for Castiel, and once on the floor. I kinda just write what comes into my mind so I can't really do a summary, sorry <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blushing

***sorry if it kinda sucks***

It was a sunny afternoon in Malibu, not to hot but the sun's shining. Castiel looked on his watch, just 3 more hours work. The job isn't really exhausting, watching out for kids, serving drinks, but Castiel enjoys it when he comes home to his apartment and just sit down on the couch watching TV. 

Dean was bored. Not just bored, he was very, very bored. So he decided to go for a run. It wasn't that hot outside and he just got new running shoes. He slipped in his Sport Shorts and a Top, the Shorts were a bit so tight he noticed but well, whatever, nevermind. Dean decided that he'll go tomorrow in shopping and looking for new Shorts. "Mum? Dad? I am going for a run, I don't take my phone with me" Dean yelled through the house. No answer, he sighed but wasn't really surprised. "They said they were needed at work, and be back at 10pm" Sam said, his little brother, not really little anymore he was really big for his 16 years. Dean smiled, he was glad that at least Sammy is there. "Oh okay, I'll be back in 2 hours maybe earlier. If you're hungry ask Ellen if she makes something for you, I don't want my lil Sammy starving" Ellen is their babysitter, but more a good friend, she lives with them in the big house and is always there for Sam and Dean when their parents aren't there. Sam laughed "Hey do you know she has something on with Bobby? I saw them yesterday holding hands, I bet they are a couple" Bobby is the gardener, he lives also in the house. He and Ellen are a part of the family. "Haha! If you say so I be happy for them. I am gonna go Sammy see you then!" Dean said, gave Sam a little slap on his back and started running. "See ya!" Sam shouted. Dean decided to take the way on the beach, even though it are holidays today it isn't really full there, cause there's a fest in the centrum of the city. 

Castiel packed the beach toys for the kids in a box, his layer is almost over. His work is done, he sits on a bench and lit himself a cigarette. He know it's a bad habit, but Castiel never smoked more than five an one day and he guessed that's not so bad. After some minutes he was done with his cigarette and got up. Suddenly a fit, toned brown-haired boy is running towards him. He wears some Nike shoes, a sport top and a pair of shorts who are, Castiel noticed, a bit to tight. The boy is really pretty Castiel thoughts. 

Dean were almost over with his run, the beach was empty, he closed his eyes and hummed Metallica. It calms him. Seconds later there's a stone and Dean flew to the ground. He groaned and noticed his left hand hurts a bit. Quickly he looks around. 'Hopefully nobody saw this', Dean hopes, 'Oh damn shit' He thought as he saw a pretty black haired guy who was coming towards him.

Castiel saw the fall and quickly runs over to the boy. "Hey is everything okay? Seemed like a bad fall" Castiel asked worried. Dean looked up into blue eyes. But they weren't not just blue, they were clear blue, just like the ocean. 'Wow' he thought. Castiel gasped and starred into green eyes, like the most beautiful green he has ever saw. It took a moment for Dean to realize that he was starring. "Uhm yeah, no I mean everythings fine I just get some bruise on my hand I guess, but thank you" He smiled and tried to get up. "That's good! Well not good but better than get your hand broken or something you know what I mean.," Castiel said, flushing. 'Shit I say so much shitty things I'm so embarrassing' he thought. Castiel stretched his hand out to help Dean to get up. Dean gripped it and get up. 'Gosh he's cute and wow so pretty' Dean thought while making himself free from sand. "I am Dean," Dean said and smiled. "I'm Castiel" "Castiel? Strange name, but I like it. You wanna go for a drink tomorrow or something?" Castiel blushed, he felt it. 'Shit, this pretty Boy Dean just asked me for a date. What? No he's definitely straight but what when not... '"Did I say something wrong? I mean you don't have to. You just seem pretty nice and..." "No! I mean Yes I would love to go for a drink with you." 'Gosh did he just called me nice, I feel less nice more weird. maybe he isn't that straight...I'll ask for his number Let's see. ' "Hey can I get your number? Just for the case you know..?" Castiel asked. "I'm sorry I have no pockets in my Shorts so I didn't brought my phone with me..Do you have a pen? You could write me yours on my arm if you don't mind?" Dean chuckled, his thoughts were about the blue eyed boy 'I hope I'll get his number. He's so pretty and cute and..' His thoughts were cut off by Castiel. "Yeah I have some. Where would you like it?" Castiel asked nervously. Dean laughed and stretched his arm out. "Here?" He said with a smile, and tensed his biceps. 'Damn he's really hot' Castiel thought while writing his number on Deans arm. "You've got nice muscles" 'Oh god Did I just said that loud, I hope he doesn't freak out' "Haha thanks, I like your eyes" Dean grinned. 'Well he started the flirting, I hopes he's not straight' Castiel blushed. "I need to go home My brothers is waiting, I'll text you as soon as I am home. See ya tomorrow Cas!" 'Fuck this', Dean thought 'I need to know if he's Interested' "I hope so Dean." Cas chuckled. Just before Dean starts running he kissed Castiel on the cheek. "Bye" He yelled and runs aways. 

Castiel stood there and grinned widely. The kiss was like a message, which said. "Hey I am interested and I like you" He turns around as Deans runs away, 'Damn what a nice ass, I can't believe he's straight I mean he kissed on my cheek and complimented my eyes. you don't kiss a guys cheek when you like him as an best friend or something..' Castiel only thought on the way home is Dean. The green eyed Dean. Castiel was very happy that he smoked today, otherwise he hadn't meet Dean. 

Dean runs a little faster after the kiss. 'Well done Dean Winchester, I made him blush, Twice! That's a good sign. I need to come home quick and text Cas. The kiss were a good idea. This evening is really good. Oh damn these shorts are the way to tight...' Dean grinned to himself proud of himself.

As soon as He got home he takes his phone and goes to the kitchen, where Bobby and Ellen sit. Bobby is reading the newspaper and Ellen just drinks a glass of wine. Dean took the water bottle out of the fridge and a glass. He sat himself next to Ellen. "Hey how was the run Dean? Oh hey what's that", she said and glared at the number on Deans arm," Who did you pick up huh?" Dean grinned while saving the number in his phone. 'Should I tell them? They have no problem that I am gay, and I can't and don't want hiding Cas. I need someone to talk about him and how adorable he is' "His name is Castiel, I met him at the beach and he have the bluest eyes I ever saw!" Dean smiled like an Idiot. "Well, I hope you asked him for a date before I have to" Bobby mumbled. Dean drunk his water out and stood up. "Of course I did Bobby. I am sorry I have to go and text him" Ellen laughed and gave Dean a slap on his back "Have fun" she said laughing. Dean got up to his room and laid on his bed,'That was good. God I finally can text him. so what should I write. just 'hey' ? no maybe he doesn't remember me hmmm'

Castiel ordered himself a pizza and sat on the couch, watching TV. well he wasn't really paying attention to the TV, he just watched on his phone, waiting for a message from Dean. 'It's been a hour, I should give him time. I don't think he would come home and text me immediately. He said his brother is waiting for him, I don't know... what should I expect him to write? I hope he likes me at least a bit.' Suddenly his phone rang and cut his thoughts off.

Dean: Hey Cas, it's me Dean. What's up?:)

Castiel grinned and answered immediately

Castiel: Hey Dean:) Nothing, just eating Pizza and watching TV, and you?

Dean: Just got out of the shower haha;) What do want to do tomorrow? :)

Castiel smirked at the thought of Dean coming out of the shower.Wet and his toned body with all these muscles 'I bet he got the nicest abs, things I would do..'

Castiel shook his head and drag the imagine in the back of his head. For later.

Castiel: Damn..I have no idea. I have free tomorrow and I needed some things from the city:x So we could go to dinner or a bar at fhe evening:) What do you want? :)

'I shouldn't have said that I need something from the city that sound sooo shitty, cause I just need a new shirt'

Dean: Dinner sounds good, but hey I need something too. We can go shopping and then go to dinner, whatcha think?:)

Cas: Sounds good:) What do you need? :b

Dean: Some new Shorts, mine are...well to tight. And you?:) 

'Should I flirt with him? Yes at least he can't see me blushing'

Castiel: Yeah I saw that, and it wasn't that bad sight. ;) Just a shirt :)

Castiel smiled to himself, proud of that what he wrote.

I CHANGE TO DEANS THOUGHTS AND SITUATION

Dean could imagine the cooky grin on Cas' face as he got the text. 'Damn, I could bet he looked at my butt while I was running away. This guy is really something I want to hold on longer' 

Dean: I bet you liked the sight;) But I am sure you could go without a shirt too...

Castiel: You're right;) I'm glad you can't see me right now cause I'm blushing.

Dean: Awwr, you're cute :) How about swimming tomorrow? After dinner, if you have time and you want to:)

Castiel: I have plenty of time! And I would love to go:) but the beaches are so full of people and I like it better where there a less people and we can talk better. You know, being Alone..

Dean felt something like butterflys in his stomach. 'He wants to be alone and talk, that's sounds really, really good. luckily I know this small beautiful beach where are no people'

Dean: Don't worry about that! I know a place where we can be alone:) So, do we wann meet somewhere, or should I catch you up with my car?

Castiel: I thinks it's gonna be a good day tomorrow! If it isn't a problem for you, yes please:)

Dean: Me too! No, it's a pleasure:) 

Dean was happy, it seems like every minute with Cas counts and even if it's just a car drive.

Castiel: I am tired. I'm glad to see you tomorrow:) Good night xx

Dean: Me too:)Good night, see you tomorrow:)xx

 

Dean and Cas couldn't stop grinning while sleeping in.

**That's my first chapter. hope you like it! I'd love to get comments and corrections because I know I have problems with the times. my English Teacher tells me the same thing haha:)**


	2. the Messy Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is short!!

Castiel woke up at 8am. Pretty early for him but he didn't mind. It's gonna be a good day, a really good day. Hes going to see Dean again. The boy with the pretty eyes and he will be damned if he don't like the boy a lot. Other than his mood is the weather, its dark outside and it rains a bit. But Castiel don't care, the only thing he cares about at the moment is Dean.

He turns the coffemaschine on. While the Coffee cooks, he thinks. 'okay what am I gonna wearing today. I don't want to be over or underdressed...' he stood a long time before his wardrobe and finally decides for something. He's wearing a black skinny jeans, and white shirt with a blue tie, white Converse and a black Suit jacket. He has only wear the suit once to his sisters wedding. Since then he just wears the black jacket. After breakfast, Castiel notice his hair looks awful and messy as always. 'My hair looks shitty. But wait Dean saw me yesterday with messy hair after work, and it didn't looked bader then now after shower. I just let it be' It's 11 am and Cas writes Dean a text. 

Castiel: Good morning:) wanna tell me when you come and get me?:) 

Dean got the text while brushing his teeth. He slept so well this night and almost slept too long but luckily his brother woke him up to breakfast. He smiles and decide to hurry up.

Dean: I'll be there in a half hour kay?:)

Just like Castiel, he has no idea what to wear. So after thinking he takes a pair of blue skinny jeans (sorry I like skinny jeans on boys) a fit light grey shirt, and his dark green bomber jacket. Adding his short black Doc.Martens shoes. After pulling on his hair to make it look right, he watches on the watch. He have ten minutes. Dean asks Castiel for his address and after he gets it, he quickly takes a blanket with him. For the Beach later, hopefully the weather is better than. On the drive to Castiel he thinks about him 'Wow this guy is adorable. I hope he likes me too. I hope he's got the messy hair like yesterday. It looked so sexy. oh I guess here it is.'  
Dean: Hey you, I am there :)

Castiel: I'll be there in five seconds:)

As soon as the text was sent, Castiel jumped down the stairs and came out of the building. Dean is waiting for him, leaning against his 67' Chevrolet Impala. He smiled as he saw Castiel. "Hey Cas" "Hey Dean! Nice car!" Dean chuckled at that comment, he loves it when people recognize his car. "Thank you. You look good" 'I melted he was cute as fuck' "Not so good as you!" They laughed and as Castiel stood in front of Dean, Dean hugged him. Just a cute hello - hug, but Castiel was very happy about it.


	3. at three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Uhm so guys, I 've been updating 3 chapters within 2 days. In Vacation haha!:) So I have a little writerblock, I really try to public the new chapter as soon as it's possible. That could be in the next few days, cause I write a lot, on the beach, in the car or at night. (I don't sleep good, so this is a good option) Also I need to look forward how I feel, my mind is often a dark place and Uhm Idk. I'm really new at writing here and it will be a long time to wait till someone reads my fic, give comments or vote. But I dunno, I just love writing.  
> I love you and u r beautiful♥)

Dean and Castiel got into the car, the drive is pretty short but Dean enjoys it and decide to ask Castiel something, before some weird silence starts.

"And you live alone? Or with your girlfriend or..."  
'I need to know if he's really interested in something more than friendship. Otherwise it could be awkward for me today' 

"No! No I live alone. Why do you think I have a girlfriend?" Castiel asked a bit nervous. He looks at Dean from the side and a smirk appears on Deans face. "Well, I thought a good looking boy like you." "No", Castiel laughed, " what about you? A girlfriend or just you and your brother?" '  
Sure he got tons of girls around him. He's so hot' 

"No exactly, I live with my little brother Sam, my parents, our gardener Bobby and the babysitter and good friend Ellen and her daughter Jo.But no girlfriend", Dean looked over to Castiel, and saw the little smile on his face. "And you and Jo aren't..."

"No, I'm gay"

'I needed to say it, so we have less stupid conversation like this. And he's surely not some stupid ass who calls me 'fag' or something'

"Oh that's cool, me too"

Somehow Castiel was lucky that this was out, and more luckily that Dean is gay Too. He grinned at Dean and Dean grinned back. They laughed and Dean parked the car.

"So Cas, where do you want to go?" He asked with a smile. "I don't know, show me your favorite store." Castiel smiled back. "Okay sounds good, come!" Dean gripped Castiels hand and lead them into a store. 

It is a big store with all kind of clothes in there. Dean took some simple black shorts and Castiel a blue shirt with V-Neck. " I'm not sure if it's the right size, so you wanna come with me to the changing rooms?" Dean asked Castiel. "I'm not sure too," He chuckled,"Yeah let's go to the changing rooms. But it's really full in there do you think we gonna get two rooms? " Dean smirked "Let's see".

The changing rooms are full. There's only one empty room. "You can go first. I'll wait here" Castiel said. He would like to go with Dean, but maybe Dean don't want to. 'What an cute idiot' Dean thought. "And you come with me." He said and gripped Cas' arm, pulling him into the cabine. 

Dean took his shoes and pants of, while Castiel stripped his shirt of, facing the wall. 'God, I really like him but he's so fit and has all these muscles. I already feel me blushing'

"Come on Cas, turn around", Dean said and turned Castiel around.

They stand there at least 1 minute starring at each other. 

Castiel is toned&trained, not like Dean but his Chest is muscular and there a signs of his abs'.  
'What a body, this guy is fuckin' pretty and hot as fuck.' Dean thought, his eyes wandering down Castiels chest. He really wanted to touch him. Right here. Right now. He recognized a long scar over his heart. 'Where the hell did get this? I'll ask him later'

Dean's wearing black briefs. Castiel clearly could see a small bulge, that's Castiel swor, weren't there before. 'I should look away. That's starring and surely he feels uncomfortable. but damn these muscular legs, I really want to stroke my hands over them... stop Castiel stop starring'

Castiel gripped his shirt and put it on. Just to break the awkward silence. Dean did the same with his pants. Helping Castiel with his tie. He blushed, "Hey wanna go for dinner?" (It's 5pm) "Yeah of course " Castiel smiled and they got out of the changing room. "I know some cool place called Vapiano, they have Burgers and pie. If you like?" "Cas, I love Burgers and pie!" Dean said, taking Cas' hand. Castiel gasped and looked at Dean. 'Oh shit I hope Cas doesn't feel uncomfortable now.' Dean saw it and pulled his handy back "Oh shit sorry, I don't want to put pressure on you. I won't happen again sorry" Dean apologies, looking away. "No", Castiel smiled," I like it" 'I really like it' Dean sighed and took his hand again. 

They went to Vapiano. Cas orders a Hamburger and Dean a double Bacon Cheeseburger. They talked a lot. 

"Do you have siblings, Cas?" Dean asked with a smile, biting in his Burger. 

"Yes my sister Anna, and 3 brothers. My older brothers Lucifer & Michael & Gabriel, he's 2 years younger than me. Michael and Lucifer are, well, in jail. My sister lives in Kansas and Gabriel has the apartment next to me. But he's on a class trip. How old is Sam?" 

"May I ask why they're in jail? He's sixteen."

"They've hit me really bad. Hey! Just like Gabriel haha."

"Oh crap, why the hell would someone do this to you"

"'Cause I'm gay. You know, they aren't really a fan of it"

"I know these kind of people too, they suck!'

Castiel laughed at that comment and Dean joined him. 

After they finished Dinner, the clouds are gone and the sun is shining bright. "Wanna go swimming?" Dean asked, taking Castiels' hand again. He shivered at the contact and nodded, smiling. They went back to the car and drive ten minutes to the small beach. While driving they heard Renegade from Styx. They talked about music and it turns out that both love Led Zeppelin, the Cab and Styx. 

"Shit, I forget my swimshorts" Castiel said worried. " Yeah me too", Dean laughed "We'll work it out" 'I already know how I get his shirt of again' He grinns and take Castiels hand, pulling him up some stairs. on his Left side are a lot of flowers and trees, on his right side he sees a small beach. A beautiful beach, the sand is smooth and there a really no people here. or near them. Castiel sighes happily. Dean grinned and took the blanket and lay it down. "You like it here? " He asks. "I love it Dean! It's beautiful" Dean took his shirt of and winked at Castiel to do the same. Castiel did, starring at Deans abs. "You like what you see?" He asks with a smirk, Castiel blushes. "Awwr your blushing Cas, that's cute" Castiel is laughing.

"Let's go swimming Cas . We're completely alone, nobody will see." 

"Naked?"

"Yes if it's okay for you"  
'Okay then let's go swimming naked that's something I wouldn't say no to. especially not with a hot guy like dean'

"Yeah let's go"

Castiel took his pants of. Castiel and Dean standing in front of each other in briefs. 

They laughed. 

"At the same time? " Castiel asked unsure, he doesn't want to be the first one who's naked.

"At three" Dean said with a smirk on his face. 

"One, Two, Three" They said and suddenly both are naked. "Let's swim,"Dean said. 

'It seems weird,but I need to look at him'  
Dean thought while starring at Castiels' body. Castiel doesn't seem to notice while they're going to the water. 

"Hey Cas, Uhm where did you got this scar?" Dean touched the scar on Castiels shoulder. 

"Lucifer hit a knife there in" Castiel answered, touching Deans hand and taking it in his. "Oh I'm sorry about that" Dean said looking in Cas' eyes, who smiled: "It's fine" 

'I really really want to kiss him right now; but what if it's too early or he don't want to? Okay fuck this I have the chance now'

Cas pulled on Deans hand and drag him, touching his waist closer to him. Suddenly their faces are really close.  
'Come on Cas kiss me, or should I ? I want to, whatever I'll just do it.'

Cas took Deans face in his hands and kissed him. Dean sighed in satisfaction and kissed back. 

The kiss get from slow to deep and passionate. Dean tangled his hands in Cas' hair and pulled him closer. Cas smiled in the kiss.

Dean felt Cas ' growing erection against his thigh. So did Cas. He grounded his hips against Deans, earning a groan. 

Deans tongue is trailing over Cas ' lips, who opens his mouth, giving Dean entrance. They explored each others mouth, trembling out of the water falling onto the sand. Both laughing, Dean straddles Cas, which legs are already around Deans waist. Both gasping at the contact of their now fully erect dicks. With his left hand Dean holds himself up, his other grabs their dicks and jerking them together. Both moan each others name, Dean biting in Cas' neck drawing a hickey. They cum at the same time on each other stomaches. 

Deans eyes are closed but he's smiling. Cas gives him a light kiss and Dean let himself fall next to Cas. "Dean, I know we don't know each other that long", Dean chuckles ", but I think I really, really like you." Cas says, Dean smiles and turned his face to Cas, looking into his eyes. "I like you too Cas" and giving him a long kiss.

They stand up and go to the blanket, sitting down, Dean having his arms around Cas' waist. They don't even care that they're still naked or full of sand. 

Suddenly it starts raining, both quickly get into their clothes and running into the car.

"Well that was nice" Dean says with a grin, and Cas just laughs, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Wanna stay the night on my apartment? We could order food and watch a movie or..." "Make out? Yeah I think I'll stay, just need to text Sam." Dean cut him off with a smirk. "Yes that would also be an option" Cas said blushing, again. 

This day was perfect, and its gonna be more perfect for both.


	4. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> movie niiiiiiiiiiiiiight and other stuff ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****so guys, I don't know if anyone read my story but if you, thank you! i think i'm gonna update today/night. I have some ideas. like bringing Sam more in the story and so on. This one is fluffy and smutty. Enjoy!!*****

Sam is sitting at dinner with Ellen and Jo. They're eating tomatoe salad with bread. Nothing big but it pretty nice. "When is Dean coming home, Sam?" "Uhm, I don't know, actually he didn't wrote or told me." "Where did you say is he?" Jo asked curiously. Sam shrugged his shoulders "Some guy he met yesterday at the beach. His name is Castiel. That's all I know. " Ellen grinned "Yes he told me about him. It's been a long time since I seen him so happy. I am su-"

Ellen cut off as she heard Sams phone ring. "Sam! what did I say about phones while eating?" She stared at him, Sam was a bit shocked but took his phone away, lightly looking at his phone from who the message is. "Hey it's from Dean, can I look what he wrote?" Ellen sighed and nodded. 

Dean: Hey Sammy, I'm staying the night with Cas. Would you mind telling Ellen? :)

"He's staying the night with Castiel, he just wanted you to know", Sam glared at Ellen and she smiles. "Tell him to have fun" Jo rolled her eyes, chuckling at the thought of Dean having a actual relationship. 

Sam: She wished you fun ;)  
Dean: Thanks Sammy, I'll have ;)

Dean and Cas made it to Cas' apartment in silence but it wasn't uncomfortable. Dean glared at Castiel. 'How did I became someone like him. Since when do I deserve this kind of happiness.' He didn't seem to notice that Cas is starring back at him, grinning. "Hey Dean why not starring at me when we're safe and you'll not trying to kill us?" Dean realised that he had come off the street a bit and quickly turned the his baby back on the street. "Oh, I- I... you I mean" Dean felt his cheeks redden. Cas gave Deans thigh a light squeeze, smiling at him. Dean shivered at the touch and shifted his seat. 

Finally they got to Cas' apartment. Cas opens the door, stepping to the side and letting Dean in. The apartment is a bit messy, not messy in a way of clothes lying around or something, Messy in the way that it looked like Cas didn't know what he wants. The wand was in a dark green, full of poster of Led Zeppelin, Star Wars, The Ghostbusters and other somehow geeky stuff. But Dean just smiled, he liked it. In the middle of the room, is a couch standing. The couch was big, really big. It looked more like a king sized bed, but really fluffy. In front of the Couch is a big flat screen TV. For Dean it looked like Cas spend almost all of his money to the couch and the TV. "Take a sit Dean, I bring the dvds" Cas said with a goofy grin on his face. Dean nodded, giving Cas a kiss on the cheek. He took his shoes and jacket of, tossing it on a chair and sat himself on the couch. 

Cas wasn't just looking for the dvds, he knew exactly where they are. He went to the bathroom and splashing some cold water in his face, brushing his teeth. 'God help me; I have the most amazing guy sitting on my couch and we maked out on a beach. What's going on with my life, I didn't know I deserved that ' Binnen two minutes Castiel was walking with a small box into the living room. Setting it next to Dean "Choose one", he said smiling. Dean lifted himself up face to face with Cas and kissed him. The kiss wasn't filled with Lust and hunger, he was passionate and Cas felt safe, smiling against the kiss he and Dean falling onto the big couch. Cas almost felt on the ground but having Dean catching him and they laughed. " Do you have the Hobbit?" Dean asked between kisses all over Cas' face. "Yes I do". 

Cas got a blanket and some small pillows for them, tossing them onto the couch while Dean was putting the DVD in. He sat himself next to Cas "How about we're getting in a comfortable position? " Dean smirked and leaned back against the pillows, holding his arms out to Cas. Who was chuckling and a bit blushing. "Aw you're blushing again, why?" Dean asked, pulling Cas into his arms. "I don't know...maybe because of this sexy adorable man sitting on my couch with me." Dean kissed him lightly and started the movie. Cas snuggling into Deans chest, loving hearing the beat of his heart. They were happy.

Three hours later the movie was over, and both were tired. Dean already felt asleep under Cas. Cas pressed his lips to Deans, kissing him awake. Dean opened his eyes and kissed, shutting his eyes again shut. They stood up, didn't loose the touch of their lips. Cas dragged Dean into his bedroom, tucking at Deans shirt. Dean took it off, same with his pants. Cas followed him and soon their clothes are splayed around the room and pair on the bed. They were kissing more now, with tongue, and teeth. "Dean....I-I", Cas said between moans. Dean let go off him and looked at Cas ' eyes, worried. "Everything okay Cas?" "Dean, I want to do you a favor. This would be the first time with a man for me and I don't want to loose it to an one - night stand..." Cas said, lightly embarrassed. "Cas it's okay, we don't have anything to do. I don't want to be and I will not be just a one night stand, but I understand you." Cas smiled giving him a long kiss. "Thank you Dean, but I want to do you a favor," Cas said, and Dean could easily image the grin on Cas' face. 

Cas gave Dean a long kiss, before sucking a hickey on Deans neck and kissed him under his jawline. He let's his hands wander down on Deans chest. "Wait," He said, standing up. Dean looked up, confused whats up, as suddenly the light flickered and he could see Cas standing there in his boxers with a grin of face and huge boner, Dean could see through the boxers. . "I want to see you " Cas said. Dean moaned as Cas straddled him again. Cas kissed Dean down his bare chest and his stomach. "Cas...", Dean moaned "stop teasing please. ." Cas grinned against Deans skin and tugged his boxers down, facing Deans erection. He licked the hard shaft from the base to the tip, giving it a kiss. Cas looked at Dean, his pupils were blown with lust, his lips red and swollen and he was panting heavily. It was beautiful. Ca felt his boxers begin to feel too tight and tugged them down.

He shifted in positon again, and now taking Deans full lenght in his mouth. Dean made a broken sound, a mix of a moan and a gasp. He fought the urge to thrust his hips up in the wet heat. Cas' feeling it,letting go with a wet pop-sound, "Dean, I don't have a gag-reflex" He winks at him and goes back to work on Deans dick, who thrust his hips up, grabbing the sheets, breathing becoming irregular. Cas felt Dean trembeling benath him, he also felt Deans dick on the back of throat. Cas begins jacking himself off, feeling the relase building. Dean's thighs trembleing under Cas, who sucked harder and cupping Deans balls with his free hand. "God, Cas! I..I-I'm coming," Dean panted heavily,moaning "Yes yes yes baby so good more. Goooood!" Dean's coming. His hips stutter, his cock twictching and filling Cas'mouth,he moaned something that sounded like Cas' name. This also brought Cas over the edge. His hips fucking the air, moaning around Deans cock, swalling his load and spilling his over the bed. Cas got up, grabbing a towel and cleaned them up, then he laid next to Dean. "Woa Cas, that was...awsome!" "I was sure you'd enjoy it." Cas smiled and Dean felt the butterflys in his tummy.He kissed Cas on his forehead and threw the blanket over them. Cas snuggeld into Deans chest,"Goodnight Dean" "Good night Cas" Dean said giving him a kiss on the head. Both had a smiele oh their faces as they felt asleep.


End file.
